


These Are the Days of Our Lives

by I_Said_Maybe



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Said_Maybe/pseuds/I_Said_Maybe
Summary: This fic will consist of a few chapters, it's not finished yet.I decided not to mention the pairings to make it less obvious. Hope you enjoy it!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

1

~~~

'They say we're gonna sign the big man,' Andy said.

Trent had already heard the news but thought he was supposed to show some enthusiasm, so he stuck with his usual 'That's shocking, that. I guess, we're lucky, huh?'  
'He's cost a fortune,' winked Bobby, 'much more than any of us lads.'  
'Maybe he's just better than any of us?' said Milly in an innocent tone.  
'Worth every penny, believe me,' declared Gini who knew the big man from the national team.  
'Maybe they paid per inch? I mean he's taller than any of us for sure,' Adam chimed in.  
'And he's sexy', Sadio said suddenly.

Trent wasn't sure what he meant by that, he had many times noticed Sadio had a weird choice of words. 

'I thought I was Mr Sex here,' interrupted Dej.  
'Those days are gone, my friend,' said Mo in a dead serious voice. 'Bow to the new king. Now you're no longer the sexiest one and not the best center defender any more... Not that you ever were either,' and he smiled in a sweet way. He was always like that, trying to wind Dej up, And he _always_ succeeded.

'We'll see how you'll change your tune once we're in the bedroom,' Dej pouted and walked away.

Andy and Trent exchanged glances, Andy shrugged his shoulders with a laugh, and Trent rolled his eyes. He would never get used to this. He had no idea why these two behaved like that. Trent knew neither of them was gay (at least Trent _hoped_ so), but why was Mo constantly teasing, why was Dej always sulking, why all these stupid gay jokes? It was beyond Trent. He knew he would never enjoy such idiotic banter. At least Andy and he, they were on the same wavelength.

'Is he really as good as they say?' he asked Andy a couple of minutes later.  
'No flipping idea, mate. I must've met him back in Scotland, but I don't even remember. Forget it, they'll get excited about something else pretty soon. '

~~~

The excitement didn't go away though. Now everyone was talking of the new signing as if it was some messiah which was a bit annoying. The big man hadn't yet arrived, for fuck's sake! But each of Trent's teammates had somehow come to the conclusion he could save their season, even the gaffer said that now all their problems in defence would get settled. As if Andy and he were nobodies! And of course everyone's verdict was carved in stone - Virgil was sexy. Sadio said it first, and now the name had stuck.  
Ridiculous. They hadn't even met him.

'And unlike us mortals his first name on the T-shirt, what a pussy,' Trent muttered in an undertone, but Andy heard him and smirked.  
'He'll wear number four,' said Joe.   
'And yours is twelve,' remarked Mo thoughtfully. 'It means he's three times better than you. Maths!' He lifted his forefinger with a meaningful look.  
'And five times better than Adam,' added Hendo. 'As for you, Trent... I've some bad news.'

Everyone laughed, even Andy, while Trent pretended to look normal. How very funny, he's number 66, what a hilarious joke. But when he thought about it once again, it really seemed so silly, that he smiled against his will.

~~~

'Hendo, I just wanted a word with you.'  
'Course. What's eating you, babe?'

Trent wasn't a big fan of the skipper's manner of calling him like that. He knew Hendo really cared about him, probably more than about anyone else, and yet this patronising tone was sometimes really irritating.

'Hope it's not about your number and stuff? I know it was your wish to keep 66, not that you weren't allowed...'  
'Am I a kid to fret over such things?' and Trent instantly realised how childish that must've sounded. 'It's just all the talks about Virgil. He can do this and he can do that...'  
'Come on, we really need someone like him.'  
'Yeah, I know, it's just a bit over the top, to my liking. Like he's so sexy and all that.'  
'Well, he surely has some appeal...' smiled Hendo.  
'How d'you know?'  
'I've met him today, showed him around a bit. Tomorrow he'll be joining us at the training session.'  
'Oh. Good.'  
'And I must confirm he definitely _is_ sexy,' Hendo smirked again.  
'Now you're saying this crap.'  
'What's wrong?'  
'I don't know. Maybe it's just my things. But isn't calling a guy sexy a bit... gay?' he made a grimace.

Hendo looked at him seriously as if thinking carefully of these words. 

'Not at all, Trent. Like girls, they can admit another bird is hot and it's not because they want to... you know.'

Trent paused.

'Yes, this does make sense,' he nodded slowly. 'So you think it's okay to say another lad is sexy?'  
'Completely okay.'

Suddenly, this made Trent curious.

'Then who else is hot?'  
'I've no idea. Adam, probably?' he laughed.  
'Why him?'  
'I don't know. Trent, stop asking embarrassing questions. He's my best pal, so his name just sort of sprang to mind. It's not that I ever think of him that way.'  
'Hm...'  
'Then Mo, probably Bobby,' Hendo added quickly. 'I guess chicks must adore them.'  
'And Milly?'  
'What? God forbid no. Definitely not him!' Hendo laughed.  
'Andy?'  
'Give me a break. Honestly, Trent, who am I to judge? Maybe. This accent, you know... He's a clown though.'  
'So what about me?'  
'No, Trent, sorry. Not yet. Perhaps when you grow up, get a bit older, taller, change this boring 66 to something sexier like 69...,' he laughed.  
'Oh, come on. So, you're not sure about anyone, but the big man with number four is definitely a sex god?'  
'When you meet him, you'll see,' winked Hendo. But by the look on his face Trent could see the capitain was getting tired of this heart-to-heart. 'Virgil's a gem, babe. You'll all love him, I promise.'

When leaving the locker room Trent bumped into Milly and he instantly had a strange feeling James had heard at least part of their conversation. He looked properly... gutted? Something had happened, but Trent didn’t pay attention to it.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this new chapter took longer than I thought. Thanks for reading and commenting!

2

~~~

Later, when he recalled the smallest details of that day, Trent realised everything had changed this very moment. When Virgil opened the door.

Naturally, Trent didn't give it a thought back then, he was too much preoccupied with choosing the best course of action. He had a feeling the newcomer would be going out of his way trying to impress everyone, but at the same time Trent wanted to be fair to Virgil, what if he really was as good as Gini said? He didn't want to appear too hostile.

Trent had decided to act normal and see how this new signing would prove he was worth all those crazy millions. But it turned out Virgil didn't have to, he just captured everyone's attention. When he came in, the atmosphere changed immediately. Trent had no idea how it all happened. Whether Virgil had spent hours studying his future teammates or it was just a natural ability to get people to like him. One thing was certain, they all accepted him from day one. The big man showed the greatest respect for Hendo and Milly, he exchanged some jokes with Gini and Bobby, and he even made Dej less unbearable. A couple of minutes later Trent saw him chat with Andy while the latter was giggling like a schoolboy. And it didn't look like Virgil was falling over himself trying to impress people, it seemed his peculiar trait, folks just considered him likeable.

Trent didn't want to admit he'd fallen under this charm too, but he soon found himself listening to everything Virgil said, and all his words seemed sensible and funny at the same time. He even felt a bit disappointed that Virgil had talked with almost everyone but him.

'He remembers that time when we played against each other, was years back, but he still does,' breathed Andy. 'I played like shit, honestly. Made some dirty tackles.'  
'You and dirty tackles, one can hardly name a more iconic duo. But wait... You told me you didn't even remember him,' Trent frowned.  
'I never said this, mate,' and Trent was shocked, as it was the first time he _knew_ Andy was blatantly lying to him. And what for?

'So, you’re that Scouse lad every Liverpool team has to have?' Virgil asked, his eyes smiling and Trent was about to say something very clever when Joe cut in.  
'Yeah, didn’t even have to learn to kick the ball. One day this lazy ass simply turned up, told Jurgen he lived just outside the stadium...'  
'...to prove this fact he demonstrated his atrocious accent, so I doubt our gaffer caught a single word,' nodded Adam.  
' ...and - boom! - he’s suddenly a starter. Only because he was born somewhere round the corner, albeit he can do fuck all on the pitch. Life isn’t fair,' Joe sighed.

Trent didn't even have a chance to reply to all this drivel, as the training session began. 

~~~

'Well, not going to jump to any conclusions, but...' chuckled Hendo.  
'Looks like our board just fleeced Southampton again,' muttered Milly, and Trent could only nod. He didn't care about the price any longer, what he'd just seen was out of this world. Tackling, positioning, striking, ambition - Virgil had it all. Anyone with a functioning pair of eyes could see it.

However, when Jurgen told them Virgil would be in the starting lineup for the next game, Trent was a bit surprised. It wasn't in the gaffer's manner to bring new players in immediately. Andy and he both knew that it normally took long months of excruciating work on the pitch to show they were worth something and deserved a place in he team. But in this case Klopp probably decided to make an exception.

'So, your first game will be against our dear neighbours. You won’t forget that,’ promised Hendo.  
'Everton are a bit shit, aren’t they?'  
'Well, they are a normal average Premier League team, but...'  
'Bitter rivals?'  
'Yeah, that's the word, incredibly bitter and trying to injure our players every fucking time.'   
'That’s the main purpose of their existence... and the obligatory draw at Goodison, of course, to brag about it for another year,' added Adam.  
'Do you guys remember what they did to Sadio and Divock?'  
'I doubt any of those could injure Virgil. Built like a brick shithouse, I mean,' winked Andy.  
'Oh, thank you Braveheart. But I promise those will do me no harm,' smirked Virgil. 'Anyway, with a Scouser and a Scotsman what can go wrong?' he looked in their direction, and Trent was sure Virgil was smiling at him. He smiled back. But then he wasn’t so sure. 

~~~


End file.
